


Marth x Roy 100 Theme Challenge

by WriterOfWorlds



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: 100 Theme Challenge, Friendship, List, Love, M/M, Roy - Freeform, marth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfWorlds/pseuds/WriterOfWorlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 100 Theme Challenge starring my OTP, Marth x Roy. Any requests for a theme welcome! Current Chapter: 21. Sunrise: Marth and Roy watched the sunrise together, and Marth told him something important ... Rating is up to T. Shounen-ai, friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR'S, PEEPS! *sips her Coke*
> 
> Welp, I wanted to write a Christmas fic, but instead, I'll start my Marth x Roy 100 Themes Challenge just so I can put this one-shot here. It talks about being cold (it counts as a Christmas fanfic, right? Right?)
> 
> Anyway, ENJOY!

Cold.

That's one thing the red-haired boy hated during the winter.

The cold bites the skin with freezing air, and the snow was too cold to the touch.

In the Smash Bros. living room, there was a fireplace, with the warm fire burning there. However, the fifteen-year-old boy that sat in front of it was still freezing.

Roy shivered and he wrapped his cloak around his shoulders.

"W-why is it so cold…?" He sighed.

Usually his sword, which produced fire, warms him up. Not this time, though. The boy felt chills from the cold go down his side, and he shivered again.

He suddenly sneezed, and he sniffed.

_Great…I caught a cold…_ He thought.

"Are you OK?" Another voice startled Roy. He turned to see his best friend, Prince Marth Lowell, standing over him, wearing a worried face.

"N-not really…" Roy replied, and he sneezed again.

Marth sat beside Roy. "Caught a cold?" He asked. Roy nodded and he sighed.

"I'm not usually this cold before…" Roy started, "and I already hate it…"

"Do you have your sword with you?" Marth asked.

Roy shook his head. "Not now…"

Marth felt a smile creep on his face, and he snuggled up to Roy. Roy looked at him in shock.

"Wh-what are you—"

"You're cold. I'm trying to keep you warm."

Roy blushed. "B-but isn't this going a bit far?"

"No." Marth grabbed his own cloak and he draped it around Roy's shoulders, and Roy stopped shivering. He then wrapped his arms around the younger boy's body, and he pulled him in a warm hug. Roy blushed, but he buried his face in Marth's chest as he took in the warmth Marth's body gave him.

"You're still cold?" Marth asked.

"Nope." Roy said, his voice muffled by Marth's shirt.

The two stayed this way for a long time as silence fell around the room, with the fire cracking being heard. Soon, Roy fell asleep in Marth's arms. Marth tried to shake him awake, but Roy was in a deep sleep. The blue-haired prince carried Roy bridal style to their shared room, and he put him on his bed. Covering the red-haired boy up with the covers, Marth walked to the door to leave, but not before he gave a glance at Roy.

"Good night, Roy…" Marth said, resisting the urge to kiss Roy.

He closed the door, and Roy snuggled up in the covers, dreaming of the prince who protected him from the cold.


	2. 2. Bound and Gagged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a shounen-ai fangirl + having a bondage fetish = this theme. Anyone saw this coming? XD
> 
> Anyway, ENJOY!

Roy struggled against the ropes tying his wrists and ankles, grunting through the thick gag that was tied around his mouth. One of the bandits holding him hostage gave him a swift kick in the stomach. The bound boy grunted in pain as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Ya better be quiet now, boy," the captor growled.

Roy glared at him, but the man was unfazed.

Roy slumped in his ropes, sighing through the gag. He never felt so helpless before, not to mention how humiliating it is to be tied up. He was never taught in his lessons how to escape from being tied up, let alone trying to escape from being captured.

Knowing that there's nothing he can do to free himself, he started to fantasize…thinking that the prince he loved so much would come in, kill the captors, and free the boy. He can think of his hands brushing against his skin as he untied him from the ropes and removing his gag…but that was all a fantasy. But that was all he had. For all he knew, he could be at death's door while in his captors' clutches, or he could end up getting sexually assaulted.

Roy closed his eyes, holding on to that fantasy of his prince saving him…

He heard a door being knocked down from outside, and his captors ran out of the room he was in. He heard fighting and screaming outside the door, and he listened carefully. What is going on?

The fighting died down, and he now heard footsteps. Were his captors coming back? He then heard the footsteps coming closer, and he felt someone hovering over him.

"My gods…" The voice said. Roy knew that voice...that voice he loved so much…

Marth kneeled down to the bound and gagged boy's level and he gently removed his gag. Roy sighed once the gag was finally off of his mouth.

"Are you OK? Did they hurt you in any way?" Marth asked, untying the ropes on Roy's wrists and ankles. Roy didn't say anything; his fantasy was coming true, and his prince had come to rescue him.

Marth said his name again, this time a bit louder. "Roy." This time Roy responded, "I'm fine, thanks to you." Roy could feel Marth's hands brushing against his skin as he untied the ropes, and he blushed.

Once he was finally free, he embraced his rescuer. Marth was taken by surprise by the sudden action, but he held him back. Roy whispered a "thank you" and a "my hero".

Even though he was free from his bonds, his bond with Prince Marth will never be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, short and crappy, but since I ran out of ideas for bondage scenes, this is all I have XD
> 
> And like I said last chapter, any themes you request/suggest are welcome, as long as they fit the setting for these two characters (again, no guns, airplanes, technology like computers and cell phones, etc.)
> 
> Comment/review please :)


	3. 3. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? This author, who rarely writes and posts anything, posts THREE things a day?! :O
> 
> Well, I wanted to write more themes for Marth and Roy, but this one has a twist: in my stories, Marth was always the one to save/protect/help Roy, so I thought "why not have Roy return the favor?" So here you go :)

_Marth woke up when a bulky man placed a sword on his throat._

_"Don't move, or else…" The man growled._

_Marth looked up at the man, who was wearing a black cloak that concealed his face._

_He wanted to grab his sword…he wanted to run…he wanted to scream…_

_Until a familiar voice was heard._

_"Let go of me!"_

_Marth's eyes were wide upon hearing that familiar voice. He turned his head slowly to see two more men grab Roy._

_His protective instincts kicked in._

_"Don't touch him!" He growled._

_The man holding the sword at his throat pushed the sword harder. "Be quiet!" The man yelled._

_The man then grabbed Marth by the throat and sat him up._

_"We would kill you right here," the man said, "but we decided to make you watch your little boyfriend get killed slowly and painfully…"_

_Marth's eyes were wide. He doesn't care if the prince himself was killed; he can't let them kill his lover!_

_The man grabbed Marth and held him still. "Now watch. You'll be next."_

_The two men grabbing Roy then threw the red-headed boy at a wall. Cracking bones were heard as Roy screamed. Marth flinched, and he desperately began to struggle against his captor's grip._

_"PLEASE! DON'T HURT HIM! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"_

_The men, however, didn't listen to his pleas. One of them pulled out his sword, and they began to brutally stab Roy. Roy's screams and crying then turned into pathetic sobs and whispering pleas._

_Marth began to cry, knowing that he can't do anything to protect his lover. He can only scream and beg them to stop hurting him. He knew it won't work._

_"STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HIM! PLEASE! STOP!"_

 

Roy slowly opened his eyes when he heard shifting and whimpering from Marth's bed. He turned to his side to face Marth, who was still asleep, but was shifting in his covers. He was whispering something, and he had tears rolling down his face.

"Pl-please…don't hurt him…" The prince whispered, whimpering.

Roy realized that Marth was having a nightmare.

He quickly got out of his bed and ran to Marth's side. He started to shake him by the shoulders.

"Marth," Roy said softly, loud enough for Marth to hear, but quiet enough to not wake up his father or the guards "wake up! It's just a dream!"

Marth suddenly opened his eyes and sat up and screamed. Cold sweat was running down his face, which was mixed with his tears. He looked around the room, then at Roy's worried eyes.

"Marth," Roy started, "are you OK—" Before Roy finished his sentence, Marth suddenly embraced him, crying on his shoulder.

"Roy!" Marth sobbed, "Th-thank the gods that you're OK! I thought I lost you!"

Lost him? What was Marth's dream about?

Roy held him back whispered in his ear, "Shh…it's OK…it's only a nightmare…"

Marth lets him go, and Roy wiped away the prince's tears.

"What did you dream about?" Roy asked.

"Th-there were men…they broke in here…and they…they killed you…and I couldn't do any-any—" Marth started to cry again, and Roy quickly embraced him, rubbing his back and whispering comforting words to him.

The two hugged each other for a while until Roy lets him go. "You OK now?" He asked. Marth nodded.

Roy gets up to leave when he felt Marth grab his hand.

"Roy…" Marth started, "can you…?"

Roy knew what he was about to say, so he lay right next to Marth on the bed and he smiled. "Of course."

They slept together that night, and Marth never had a nightmare again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now! Any ideas/requests/suggestions for a theme are appreciated!
> 
> Comment/review please! :)


	4. 4. Moonlit Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by FyeHalfmoon, here is…Moonlit Walk! Oh, and some peanut butter for you, Fye. *hands you a jar of peanut butter* XD
> 
> ENJOY!

Roy walked out of the fort that he and his army were staying for the night. He sighed as he slowly walked a bit farther from the fort. The boy couldn't sleep for some reason, so he went out for a walk.

Roy stared up at the moon, whose light shone in the dark sky. He sighed again.

He didn't hear footsteps running behind him, but a voice startled him, "Roy?"

Realizing that he didn't bring a weapon, Roy turned around, his fists up. He sighed when he saw that it was Marth.

"You scared me…" The red-haired boy said, "I thought I was being attacked—"

"What are you doing out here so late?" Marth asked. Roy can hear how stern his voice was. Going out in the middle of the night without a weapon was a bad idea, so Roy knew that he was going to get a scolding from the overprotective prince.

"I'm sorry," Roy started to say, "I couldn't sleep. What are YOU doing up?"

Marth speaks again, this time his voice softened, "I couldn't sleep either. I was looking out the window when I saw you walking out."

"Oh…" Roy said, and then he looked down at the ground, "I…see."

Marth placed a hand on Roy's shoulder, and he suggested, "Do you want to walk a little bit and talk?"

Roy looked at him in shock. "But…do you—"

"I have my sword right here in case we get attacked." Marth said, pointing at his sword buckled around his waist.

Roy nodded. "All right."

The two walked in silence for a few minutes, and then they started a conversation. They talked about the war going on, their plans for tomorrow, and their training.

During their training conversation, Roy was looking up at the moon again. Marth had to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Roy." He said. Roy looked at Marth. "You're not listening. Is something wrong?"

Roy shook his head.

"I'm just…looking at the moon is all…"

Roy looked up at the moon, and this time, Marth looked too. They both stood there in silence, staring at the moon's light.

"This is beautiful…" Marth muttered. Roy nodded in agreement.

"Looking at the moon…it made me think about you." Roy said.

"Me?"

Roy nodded. "It made me think of the times we spent together and…" Roy swallowed, "it made me think about how much I love you…"

Marth stared at Roy in shock. "Love…me?"

Roy nodded. "Yeah…Marth, I love you...you're so important to me. When we first met, I fell in love. I know that you might not feel the same way, but…"

Marth got closer to Roy and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you too Roy…" Marth whispered.

Then, their lips met. They kissed under the moonlight for a couple of minutes until their lips part so they can catch their breath.

"You're a good kisser…" Roy said, smiling.

"You are too, handsome." Marth said, snuggling up to the boy he loved so much.

They stood there under the moonlight until Roy yawned.

"Getting sleepy?" Marth asked. Roy slowly nodded.

Marth grabbed his hand. "Come on," he said, "let's go back."

"Mm…OK." Roy said with a yawn.

They both walked back to the fort, never forgetting their moonlit walk together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now!
> 
> Any more requests/suggestions/ideas for a theme are still welcome! :)
> 
> Comment/review please!


	5. 5. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another theme by yours truly…
> 
> ENJOY!

"Roy."

Roy looked up from his book to see Marth, carrying two wooden swords.

"Are you ready to train?" The blue-haired prince asked.

Roy sets the book down and got up from his chair, smiling. "Sure thing!"

After Roy was almost killed during the war, Marth watched every move he makes in every battle. In order to have him to stop watching him, Roy had been training with Marth every day so he can prove to him that he can defend himself.

The two walked outside to go to the training grounds, which was a huge, grassy field with a couple of muddy puddles. It was raining the day before.

Marth handed Roy the wooden sword and he positioned himself. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Roy positioned himself in front of Marth a couple of feet away and he nodded. "Definitely."

With that, the two lunged at each other, their swords clang and slashed. The two dodged each other's attacks, and they landed a few hits on each other.

By the looks of it, Roy appears to be winning.

The two trained for a couple of minutes when Marth lunged forward and made a stab move at Roy. Roy stumbled backwards and he landed in one of the mud puddles. Mud splashed everywhere, and Roy was covered in the watery earth.

Marth started to laugh at him, and Roy glared.

"I just took a bath today!" Roy cried, still glaring at Marth.

Marth wiped the tears from his eyes and he held out a hand for Roy to grab. Roy grabbed it and Marth helped him up from the puddle.

"I'm sorry," Marth said, trying to stifle another laugh.

"It's not funny, you know." Roy sighed, trying to wipe the mud off of his face.

"That's enough training for today," Marth said, wiping off the mud from Roy's face. Roy blushed when the prince's hand touched his skin.

Marth noticed that Roy was blushing. "Is something wrong?"

Roy turned red even more and he shook his head. "No, it's nothing." He gave his sword to Marth. "I'm going to take a bath."

Roy walked off to the bath tent, and when he was out of sight, Marth sighed.

"He's so cute when he's mad…" He muttered, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now! Any more requests/suggestions/ideas for a theme are welcomed!
> 
> Comment/review please! :)


	6. 6. Grieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I thought that this theme was going to be a full-blown story, but I decided that since it's Marth x Roy, I'm putting it in the 100 Theme Challenge.
> 
> Also, warning: character death.
> 
> ENJOY!

Ever since Eliwood's death three weeks ago, Roy had been grieving over it. Every day, he stayed in his room, crying his eyes out, and barely eating, sleeping, or training. Whenever it's raining outside, he just stared out the window, thinking about his father. The only time he got out of his home was when he goes to visit his father's grave. His behavior had worried family and friends alike…especially Marth.

Marth understood what he was going through. He, too, had lost his father. He felt the same grief as Roy, but not as severe as what Roy was going through. Roy had been starving himself and he was sleep-deprived, so Marth knew that he had to do something before the red-haired boy will kill himself.

It was raining today…not a good sign as Marth ran up the stairs to find Roy's room. He then managed to find it, and he rapped loudly.

He heard Roy's voice from behind the door. "Sorry, Lilina; I'm not hungry…"

"I'm not Lilina." Marth replied, "It's Marth."

Silence.

"What do you want?" Roy asked.

"I just wanted to check up on you." Marth answered.

"…Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

Marth shook his head. "Roy, I understand that you're still heartbroken over your father's death, but you're getting yourself sick."

Silence again.

"A-all right. Come in."

Marth opened the door, and he saw Roy sitting on his bed, staring out the window as the raindrops pound it.

Marth sat beside Roy and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Are you OK?" He asked.

Roy just shook his head, saying nothing.

Marth sighed. He then grabbed his shoulders. "Talk to me, Roy."

Roy slowly turned to face the prince, and Marth saw that his eyes were blood-red from crying and the lack of sleep.

"Wh-why do you care about me?"

Marth stared at him in shock. "I'm your best friend; I'm supposed to care when you're not feeling well."

Roy looked down. He then started to talk, "I-I'm thinking about killing myself—"

Marth interrupted right there as soon as he heard those words come out of Roy's mouth, "Don't you DARE say that. I understand how you feel…I lost my father too…but your father wants you to live…for him. If you kill yourself…think of the grief you inflict on your family…your friends…"

Marth then felt a tear fall down, "and me…"

Roy stared at Marth, and he suddenly hugged him, bursting out in tears as he buried his face in the prince's chest.

"I-I MISS HIM! I MISS HIM SO MUCH! Oh Marth…why?! Just why?!"

Marth held the boy back as he cried in his chest. "Shh…let it out…just let it all out…"

Roy cried for what seemed like hours until he stopped. He stared at Marth's eyes with his tearful eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…" Roy sobbed.

"I know, Roy…" Marth said as he caressed his fire-red hair and held him close in his arms, "I know..."

After a few more minutes, Marth stared down at Roy. "Feeling better?" He asked.

Roy nodded. "Yes…thank you for being there for me…" He then fell asleep.

Marth only smiled as he cradled him in his arms as the boy slept, not leaving his side that night.


	7. 7. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another theme for the 100 Theme Challenge.
> 
> Yeah…I have nothing else to say XD
> 
> ENJOY!

Roy heard vomiting in Marth's room, and he ran as quickly as he can to check on him. One day, Marth fell ill and he was bedridden for days, throwing up and running a fever at dangerous levels. No one knew how he ended up getting sick in the first place, and Roy took it upon himself to take care of him.

Roy opened the door, and he saw Marth lying in his bed, sweating and breathing heavily.

"You OK?" Roy asked, walking towards the sick prince.

Marth shook his head. "N-no…" He began to cough, and he quickly turned his head to the bucket near his bed and vomited in it. Roy cringed when he saw this.

"Is there anything you need?" The boy-general asked.

Marth spat out the excess vomit and said weakly, "W-water…"

Roy quickly ran out of the room to get a glass of water from the nearby lake. A few minutes later, he came back, holding a glass full of water. "Here." He said, offering the glass to Marth. The blue-haired prince drank it greedily. "Th-thank you…" Marth whispered.

Roy placed his hand on the prince's head. "You're hot…" He said with a worried tone. He then looked at Marth. "Do you need anything else?"

"I-I'll be fine for now…" Marth said. Suddenly, he got up quickly from his bed. "The meeting! I forgot!" He suddenly felt pain in his stomach, and he turned to throw up in the bucket again. Roy moved away quickly to avoid being upchucked on.

"Lay down," Roy whispered as he gently pushed Marth back down, "I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure…?"

Roy nodded. "The knights understood that you're sick. I'll go instead."

Marth smiled weakly. "Th-thank you, Roy…"

Roy patted him on the head. "Go to sleep. You'll feel better soon after a nap." He turned to the door and left the room to go to the meeting room.

Marth quickly fell asleep, thinking of the boy who helped him with his illness.

 

After a few days, Marth felt better. He was still weak from all the vomiting and the fevers, but he was able to walk again without any help.

Roy was training in the training grounds when he heard a voice behind him. "Roy?"

Roy turned to see Marth. "Marth? What are you doing outside? You should go back inside."

"I-I just wanted to thank you…for taking care of me when I'm sick. You're…you're a good friend…" Marth said with a smile.

Roy smiled back and he went toward the prince. "I'm glad that I could help, Marth." He kissed him on the forehead. "I don't want to kiss you in the mouth; you might still have vomit in it." He joked.

Marth laughed, and he embraced the boy-general. After a few moments, he let him go.

"Go back inside; you're still too weak." Roy said.

Marth nodded, and he wobbled to the door, but Roy wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Here, I'll help you."

Roy brought Marth back inside the castle, and Marth never forgot his kindness and concern for him.


	8. 8. A Child at Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And heeeeere's another theme! I always think of this little story, 'cause I think it's cute :)
> 
> If you felt that this story's familiar, it's because it's based off of that cute moment in the Fire Emblem OVA where Marth was depressed, Caeda was upset with him, and he threw her in that hay cart. Love that moment out of the whole episode XD
> 
> ENJOY!

Marth sat on one of the steps of the stone staircase, sighing. Since his sister was kidnapped, he had been moping around every day, thinking about her. Nothing can cheer him up, not even Roy's comforting words would get him out of his depression state.

While listening to the story from a bard a few feet away, he saw a shadow enveloped him. Looking up, he saw Roy staring down at him, smiling.

"Hello…" Marth greeted, not wanting to talk right now.

Roy sat beside him on the step. "The knights were wondering where you were, so I decided to look for you…you scared me and the others…why didn't you tell us where you were going?"

Marth sighed. "Roy, I don't want to talk right now. Sorry." He got up and walked off, but that didn't stop Roy. He followed him down the dirt road.

"Marth, you've been depressed ever since your sister was gone," Roy stated, "I understand that you and her are close, but you need to start getting happier…"

"I can't, Roy…" Marth sighed, "I can't…how do I know that she's OK? What if she's dead? What would I do then?"

Roy didn't respond to this. Marth turned his back on him and he walked away. Roy started to think…he wanted to cheer his best friend up, but he doesn't know how…he then had an idea.

Running up to the blue-haired prince, he tapped him on the shoulder and cried out, "Tag! You're it!" He then ran off, leaving Marth staring at him.

"Wh-wha…?" He muttered. However, an urge was felt inside him, and he chased after the red-haired boy.

"I'll get you, you brat!" Marth cried, chasing after the boy. Roy laughed as he continued to run from him. "You can't catch me, Marth!"

After a few minutes of running, Marth finally caught up to him, and he grabbed him from behind. "Gotcha!" Marth cried, holding the boy down. Roy laughed as Marth began to tickle his sides.

"Hey! Stop it!" Roy cried between laughs. They then tumbled down together from the hill, holding each other, and they rolled into a lake.

Marth swam up to the surface, and Roy did the same. The two paused to catch their breath. A few moments later, Roy splashed water on him, and Marth then began to do the same. They continued to do this for a few minutes until Roy tried to get out of the lake. However, Marth followed him, and as soon as they got out of the lake soaking wet, he tackled Roy to the ground, tickling. "Do you surrender?" Marth said with a goofy smile.

"N-n-never!" Roy laughed, and he wrestled Marth to where he was on top of him, and started to tickle him. Marth laughed and he tried to wrestle Roy to the ground, but he was unsuccessful. The two tickled and wrestled each other for a few more minutes, and they both lay on the grass, catching their breath from all the play-fighting. They looked at each other, and they laughed.

"Are you still depressed?" Roy asked.

Marth looked at his best friend and responded, "No. Thanks for cheering me up, Roy…I never knew that you're still a child at heart."

"Same here, Marth. And I'm glad that I can make you smile again." The red-haired boy snuggled up to the now happy prince, and the two watched the sunset, smiling and snuggling up to each other.


	9. 9. Riding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while I was at school today, I remembered this funny picture by Shadowgirl89 where young Roy was riding a horse…and lost control, and I had an idea for a funny and cute theme for my 100 theme challenge.
> 
> So here it is! And go check out Shadowgirl's picture, which is called "FE_Roy's_Riding_Troubles".
> 
> ENJOY!

Roy sighed as he watched Marth ride his horse, Boaz, around the red-headed Duke's castle. He would love to ride a horse, but after an incident with his own horse that left him frightened, he never learned how to ride one.

While he was picking on some grass, Marth rode up. "Is something wrong, Roy?" He asked.

Roy shook his head. "It's nothing… it's just that… watching you ride on Boaz made me think of a…childhood incident."

"Really?" Marth slowly got off his horse.

Roy nodded. "After that…I never learned how to ride a horse. I would love to ride around with you, but…I'm worried that it will happen again…"

"I can teach you." Roy perked up when Marth said this.

"Really? But what if—"

Marth smiled and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "If it happens again, I'll be there to help you."

Roy smiled at Marth's kind offer. "All right. Thanks, Marth."

A few minutes later, Roy brought his father's horse, Dinah, with him outside for his horse riding lessons. The boy grew a bit nervous for the lessons, but he was eager to learn.

Marth helped him up on his horse, and he turned to check on Boaz. Roy stared down at Dinah, and he laughed nervously.

"H-hello, Dinah…i-it's been a while since you were ridden, huh…?" Dinah stared at the boy on her back, and she neighed loudly. Roy felt his heart skip a beat, but he tried to keep a cool head.

"A-are you ready for some riding lessons…?" He asked the horse, gently petting her mane.

The horse's eyes went wide when he petted her mane, and she started to freak out. Roy gulped when this happened.

_Oh dear Gods please don't…_

Meanwhile, Marth was petting Boaz and he was about to get on him when he heard screaming.

"MARTH! HELP! HELP ME!"

Marth froze when he recognized Roy's voice, and he turned to see Dinah running away at high speeds with Roy on her.

"Shi—Roy!" Marth cried, and he quickly jumped on Boaz and rode off to chase after the two.

Dinah ran off into the woods while Roy held on to her reins tightly, his heart beating fast and he continued to scream for help.

"SLOW DOWN! STOP! DINAH! STOP GIRL! STOP!" Roy cried in panic. Flashbacks started to appear in his head…the time where Dinah was out of control and ran off with 10-year-old Roy on it, and his father and mother chasing after him…and once they managed to stop Dinah, she threw Roy off, causing the boy to fly off and hit his head on the road. He remembered how painful it was, plus remembering the blood that seeped from his head. He remembered that he thought that he was going to die, and crying for his father…

"ROY! Hang on, I'm coming!" Marth cried, riding up right beside the out of control horse. Roy's heart beats quickly as the prince grabbed a hold of Dinah's reins…

Dinah neighed loudly and she stopped, and Roy nearly flew off of her. He was shaking and panting, obviously frightened from his ordeal.

"Are you okay?" Marth asked, wearing a worried face. Roy turned his head to face his rescuer and blushed.

"I-I'm all right…but this is so embarrassing that you saw that..."

Marth shook his head. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I'm…actually proud that you held on. I was worried that you'll fall off."

"W-well…thanks for saving me." Roy said, and he looked down at Dinah sadly. "She doesn't seem to like me at all though…"

"She likes you." Marth leaned over to Roy's horse, and he petted her. Dinah looked at Marth and neighed happily. "See? She just needs some taking used to."

"How did you—if I tried petting her, she goes crazy!"

"Did you pet her somewhere that she didn't like?"

Roy was silent for a few seconds as he remembered where he petted her before she went crazy. "Her mane, probably…"

"Try petting her ears."

Roy froze. He doesn't want to touch Dinah at all out of fear that she would freak out again.

"I-I don't know…"

"If she runs off again, I'll calm her down. Trust me."

Roy stared at Marth and nodded, and he cautiously reached his hand to the horse's left ear. He slowly scratched it, and Dinah cocked her head.

"See? She likes you already." Marth said, smiling.

Roy let out a sigh of relieve.

Marth gave Dinah's reins to Roy and asked, "Do you still want to take horse riding lessons?"

Roy hesitated, but he said, "All right."

Together, the two friends rode their horses out of the woods.

 _…This isn't so bad riding a horse…_ Roy thought, _it's…so much fun with Marth around…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now!
> 
> Also, requests for a theme are still open! But like I said in the first chapter, it has to fit within the setting, which is the Middle Ages (AKA medieval times).
> 
> Comment/review please :3


	10. 10. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the 10th Theme!
> 
> ENJOY!

"Roy, remember the first time we met?" Marth asked as he and Roy stare up at the cloudless sky. The two friends were sitting on the steps of Roy's castle, enjoying the nature around them.

Roy nodded. "I do…it's when your family came by to discuss politics with my father…you were so lonely."

"I remember that…that's when we became friends…"

 

7-year-old Roy ran out of his castle, stick in hand. The Lowell family had come by to talk to his father, Eliwood, about politics. The young boy doesn't understand what they were talking about, however, so Eliwood told him to go outside and play while the adults talk.

The red-headed boy ran around the large garden, swinging his stick like a sword. He began to hit an oak tree, pretending that it was a dragon.

"Prepare to die, giant dragon!" Roy cried, and he hit the oak tree a couple more times. After "defeating" the "dragon", the boy ran off to go play somewhere else.

When he went to the backyard, he saw another boy. This boy, who appears to be two years older than him, had short, blue hair with a tiara on his head. He was wearing a yellow shirt and pants, and he was sitting under another tree, looking down at his feet.

 _He must be lonely…_ The younger boy thought. He decided to come over and introduce himself.

Dropping his stick, he walked up to the older boy. "Hi!" He said, smiling.

The blue-haired boy was startled from his daydreaming, and he looked up at the other boy.

"…Are you going to make fun of me…?" He asked.

Roy stared at the boy, surprised that he asked such a question.

"Of course not! I'm nice!"

The older boy didn't believe it. He avoided eye contact with the other boy, and he whispered, "I…I had a lot of boys that made fun of me…they called me "princess" and "girly"…all because of my tiara…I…I don't have any friends…"

Roy started to feel bad for the poor boy. "Well, I won't make fun of you!"

The older boy shook his head. "And you'll break my trust and make fun of me…"

Roy held out a hand to the blue haired boy. "I won't. My daddy taught me how to be nice, so I know that being mean isn't good."

The other boy looked up at Roy, and he sighed. "A-all right…" He grabbed Roy's hand and Roy helped him up.

"I'm Roy," Roy introduced himself, "what's your name?"

"M-Marth…" The older boy said, nervous that Roy would bully him at any minute.

"Marth? I like that name." Roy smiled.

"I-it's not girly to you…?" Marth asked.

Roy shook his head. "Nope! I think it's a cool name."

The younger boy let go of Marth's hand. "Wanna play?"

"Play…? What are we going to play?" Marth started to get comfortable with this boy.

"Anything you want, 'cause you're my friend." Roy smiled.

"Um…" Marth started to think. He then had an idea, "I would like to play hide-and-seek."

"Do you want me to hide or do you want me to seek?"

Marth thought for a second, and he said, "I could hide."

"All right! Then I'll count to 10 and you hide!" Roy said, excited to play with his new friend.

Roy walked to the tree and hid his eyes with his hands. Marth quickly ran off to hide somewhere.

"One…two…three…" Roy counted.

Marth hid behind the oak tree that Roy previously "fought" against, and he thought, _I…I finally made a friend…a friend who will never bully me and like me for who I am…_

 

Marth sighed after he remembered that time.

"Marth?" Roy asked, "Are you OK?"

Marth turned to his friend and said, "I'm fine…just remembering something, that's all."

"I…see…"

Roy didn't expect Marth to hug him, as the prince held him close.

"I'm glad that you're my friend, Roy…" Marth whispered, "I'll never forget our first meeting."

Roy smiled when Marth said this, and he held him back. "I'm glad too, Marth…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now! More coming soon!
> 
> And requests are still open!
> 
> Comment/review please :3


	11. 11. Bullying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another theme for my 100 Theme Challenge! After writing the 10th theme, I actually like these two as children. They're so cute :3
> 
> ENJOY!

**MANY YEARS AGO…**

Ever since they first met, 7-year-old Roy and 9-year-old Marth became best friends. The two played with each other every day, and they enjoyed each other's company. The Lowell family and Eliwood noticed that their children shared a strong bond, so they decided to come to each other's countries to visit so their children can play together.

One day, Eliwood and Roy went to Altea to meet the Lowells, and Eliwood let the young boy play with the young prince as he and the family talked.

The two children ran around the large garden of Marth's castle, chasing each other in a game of tag. The blue-haired boy caught up to the younger red-haired boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Tag! You're it!" Marth cried. Roy then chased after him, and after he tagged him, the two sat on the stone steps of the castle, catching their breath.

After a while, they decided to play a game where they fight a giant dragon. However…

"I…I forgot to bring our wooden swords…" Marth said, ashamed.

The younger boy smiled and said cheerfully, "It's OK! We can use sticks to fight! Let's go find some!"

The two went around the castle together, looking for some sticks to use as swords. Eventually, the two split up to find the sticks.

Roy looked around a bush, and he found two long sticks. Grabbing them, he pulled them out.

"Found some!" Roy cried. He then ran off to find Marth, but he heard voices instead.

"Hey look! It's the girly boy!"

Roy stopped running and he turned to see two tall boys standing over the blue-haired prince. The two were taunting him and making fun of him.

"Hey princess! Can you fight? Oh wait; you can't! You fight like a girl!"

"I-I can fight!" Marth cried, trying to hold back tears, "Watch me!"

The smaller boy then charged at the two bullies, but one of them placed his hand on his forehead, preventing him from moving any closer. The small prince can only flail around as a way to fight back.

"See? You DO fight like a girl! You're so pathetic!" The boy said, pushing Marth to the ground. Marth lay on the ground, sobbing.

Roy witnessed all of this, and he decided to stop it.

He walked up to the bullies and stood in front of Marth in a protective manner.

"Leave him alone, you bullies!" Roy cried, trying to be brave. Marth looked up, shocked to see that his best friend was protecting him.

The two bullies looked at the red-haired boy and they laughed.

"Well, looks like the princess had a buddy! Tell me, kid, can you fight? Your little buddy can't 'cause he's just a girly princess!"

"He's NOT a girly princess!" Roy shouted, "He's my friend! People who hurt my friends will have to face me!"

The two boys just laughed.

"Well, go ahead and fight us! I bet you can't win!"

The red-haired boy grabbed his two sticks and he lunged at the two boys. He hit one of them with one of the sticks, nearly poking his eye out.

"OW!" The boy cried. He held on to the area where he was hit, but he quickly recovered. "You'll pay for that, you lil' squirt!"

The two boys grabbed a hold of Roy, and they threw him to the ground. Roy tried to fight back, but the two boys grabbed his sticks and threw them to the side. They began to beat him as Roy started to cry. Marth watched in horror as he watched the bullies hurt his best friend. He decided to stop this.

Getting up, he bravely ran towards one of the boys and he began to pound him with punches.

"Leave him alone! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He cried, trying to hold back tears.

The boy turned his attention to the prince and he backhanded him across the face. He then pinned him down on the ground and spat at his face.

"You stay out of this, twerp!" He cried. Before he could hit him, a strong hand grabbed his fist. The boy looked up to see Marth's father, his eyes burning with anger.

"Leave the children alone!" He growled.

Eliwood ran to the other boy and grabbed him by the arms and pulled him off of his son. Marth's mother and older sister watched from the front of the castle, shocked and worried.

Marth's father pulled the boy off of his son, and he and Eliwood stood them up, holding them still so they won't run off.

"Now you listen here, boy," Eliwood growled, "if you hurt our children again, you'll damn well know that we'll go after you! Do you understand?!"

"U-u-uh—" The boys stuttered, but Eliwood's patience was running thin.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Y-yes sir! W-we won't do it again!" Both of the boys said in unison.

After Marth's father gave them a stern warning, he and Eliwood let them go, and the two boys ran off, frightened.

The men checked their children to see if they were harmed. Marth had a red spot on his forehead and face, as Roy was bleeding from the nose and he had a black eye. Both of the boys were crying and shaking from their ordeal.

"Here, I'll go get one of the maids to help them heal." Eliwood said, helping Roy up and bringing him inside. Marth's father did the same, bringing his son with him as Marth's mother and sister followed.

 

One of the maids healed the boys' wounds with her staff, and she suggested to the Lowell family to let them rest and stay inside for a while. The boys had to stay in their beds so they could heal.

While Roy was lying on his bed, Marth turned to his side to face him. "I'm sorry…" He apologized.

Roy stared at his best friend and he quickly said, "It's not your fault. Those mean bullies were hurting you. I don't want them to hurt you."

"B-b-but you got hurt because of me…"

"Nope. Not your fault. They were being mean. They shouldn't have been so mean to you."

Marth paused. "Y-you're right…but…"

"Huh?"

"Thank you…for saving me. I…I knew that I made a best friend…a best friend who will protect me…" Marth smiled.

Roy smiled back. "And I'm glad that I made a best friend like you."

Marth got out of his bed and he walked beside Roy's, and he hugged him tightly.

"Best friends forever and ever?" Marth asked.

Roy was surprised that he hugged him, but he hugged him back.

"Best friends forever and ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now! Next theme it will have them older (Roy, 15; Marth, 17) so there won't be any more of them as children for now.
> 
> Requests are still open!
> 
> Comment/review please! :3


	12. 12. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another Marth x Roy Theme. After reading the support conversations between Roy and Lalum, I can totally see Marth being jealous when she goes around tackling Roy to the ground XD
> 
> Oh and note, this is NOT a hate fanfic on Marth x Caeda and Roy x Lalum. They're just there for the plot.
> 
> ENJOY!

"ROY!"

 _Uh oh…_ Roy sighed mentally when he recognized that high-pitched voice. He was suddenly tackled to the ground by an orange-haired young girl. The girl hugged him tightly, smiling wide.

"I'm SOOOO glad to see you, Roy!" The girl screamed so loud that Roy felt his eardrum burst.

"U-uh…yeah, Lalum…" Roy said nervously. He was never good around girls, and with Lalum on him, he grew more nervous and jittery.

"I wanna ask you something!" She yelled.

Roy began to stutter. This girl seemed so…forward to him. He never told anyone, not even Lilina, that he was actually gay to a certain tiara-wearing prince, so this would be awkward. "U-uh…wh-what is i-it?"

Lalum giggled. He couldn't admit it, but he was starting to get annoyed by her. "We should go out together tonight! There's a nice meadow that we can go to spend time there!"

Roy's eyes were wide. They met for only a few weeks, and already this girl asked him out on a date. This was even more awkward. He wanted to tell her that he's not interested or admit that he was not interested in women, but at the same time, he doesn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Er…I-I…well…" Roy said.

"Roy, it's getting late—" Roy looked over Lalum's shoulder, and his face was red. Marth came up to the two, and upon seeing Lalum on top of Roy, he was rendered in silence.

"U-um…" Roy wanted to say something, or to run away in embarrassment, but when he saw Marth's angry expression, he KNEW that he had to say something.

"M-Marth! I-it's not what i-it looks like!" Roy tried to say. However, Marth just turned his back to them and ran off, obviously upset.

Lalum was confused. "Uh, what's wrong with him?" She asked.

Roy pushed her off. "S-sorry Lalum, but…" He felt his mouth dry up. This is totally getting more awkward than it already was. He wanted to push her away and chase after Marth, but he still was worried for her feelings.

"What? You're not interested in me?" Lalum demanded.

Roy was silent, still blushing.

"I KNEW IT!" Lalum screamed. "You hate me! FINE! I'll go see someone else who will like me!" Lalum then ran off, crying her eyes out.

"W-wait! Lalum!" Roy cried, about to chase after her, but he realized that it was no use. He watched her run off, not knowing whether to feel bad for Marth or for Lalum.

 

Marth hadn't spoken to Roy after the incident. The prince avoided him wherever he goes. He even refused to sit beside him during meetings.

Roy walked down the hall after dinner, sighing. He felt awful for hurting Marth this way, even though he wasn't trying to do so. He wanted to make it up somehow, but he doesn't know how with Marth avoiding him.

While walking down the hall, he saw two figures standing on the side, talking. He recognized Marth…and he realized that he was with Caeda.

The two seemed to enjoy being with each other, smiling and laughing. Roy couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

When Roy walked by, Marth saw him. He looked at the boy, and he glared. Roy wanted to turn to ignore him, but he didn't. When the boy walked away, he heard Marth talking to Caeda.

"Caeda…w-would you…would you come with me on a date?"

Roy felt his face hot, anger flaring up in his heart. Marth was doing this just to get back at Roy for "cheating" on him with Lalum.

Roy turned to approach Marth, and he began to yell at him. "HOW COULD YOU?! I wasn't trying to hurt you! Yet you turn around and try to hurt me!"

Marth stared at Roy in shock. He realized his mistake, and he wanted to apologize, but Roy walked off, upset.

 _What have I done…?_ Marth thought, his heart breaking.

 

Marth lied on his bed, still thinking about what he had done. He still can't get this image out of his head: Roy's angry eyes, his gritting teeth, and his voice yelling at him.

He felt so awful for what he had done, but he knew that Roy wouldn't forgive him. The prince sighed.

"Marth…?" He heard a voice. He turned to see Roy. He cringed, thinking that Roy would yell at him more, but he realized the regret in his eyes.

"What is it…?" Marth sighed. He looked away to avoid the boy's gaze.

Roy felt more hurt when Marth looked away from him, regret filling his heart. He decided to set this right.

"I-I wanted to apologize for yelling at you…" Roy sighed, sitting beside Marth on the bed.

Marth was surprised at Roy's soft voice. Knowing that Roy wanted forgiveness, he decided to speak.

"I'm sorry too, Roy…" Marth said, "I shouldn't hurt you like that…I didn't know that Lalum was…a little forward…I should've listened to you." He got up from his bed and sat beside the red-haired boy.

Roy stared up at him. "Y-you're not angry at me for yelling at you…right?"

Marth smiled. "I'm not...I'm just surprised that you were so jealous…"

Roy smiled and tried to hold in a laugh. "Heh…we're both jealous when one of us is with someone else."

Marth laughed a small laugh that made the boy smile.

Marth then gripped the boy's hand, and he then brought him into a kiss. The two kissed for some time when they let their bodies fall on the bed.

While this was happening, Caeda and Lalum watched from the corner of the door, both smiling.

"You're not jealous, are you Caeda?" Lalum asked.

"Not at all…" Caeda said, smiling at how happy her prince friend was, "Marth wanted to be with Roy. They need each other, and I understand it."

"I'm surprised you're not jealous." Lalum said, smiling and giggling.

Caeda giggled. "I was thinking that you're jealous."

"Nope! I felt the same way."

"Well, I'm glad that we talked to Roy about all of this." Caeda said.

The two women watched for a little while longer until the two boys fell asleep. The girls giggled and they covered the two up with a blanket.

"Good night, boys." Caeda and Lalum said simultaneously before leaving, closing the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'awww. Seems like the girls helped mend Marth and Roy's relationship :3
> 
> …What? You expect THEM to start making out? XD
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!


	13. 13. More Important Than Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a "kidnap-Roy-and-hold-him-hostage-so-Marth-can-rescue-him" mood, so here's another theme for the 100 Theme Challenge ;)
> 
> Why do I keep picking on Roy? He's cute when he's the "damsel-in-distress" XD
> 
> ENJOY!

Everything went so fast. First there was an ambush by some of Gra's men, and Marth now had a ransom note that nearly made his heart stop. Somehow, Roy ended up getting kidnapped by Gharnef, and the note demanded to give the Fire Emblem to him for his safe return.

Now he was at an abandoned castle, as the note had said to meet Gharnef there, with the Fire Emblem in hand.

"Gharnef." Marth growled in a low voice, "I'm here with the Fire Emblem. Now give Roy back!"

Gharnef appeared before him with dark magic. Marth glared at him.

"So! You came…"

Marth drew his sword. "I have the Emblem. Now where is he?!"

Gharnef just grinned. He then called for his guards. What the guards brought made Marth's heart break and his anger flared up.

Roy's hands were bound behind his back, and he appeared to be beaten and hurt, with scratches all over his body and blood dripping from his mouth.

Upon seeing Marth with the Emblem, Roy started to panic.

"Marth!" He cried.

Marth attempted to run to him, wanting to comfort him and to hold him…but Gharnef stood in front of him.

"Ah ah ah!" He mocked, "Give me the Emblem, then I'll give you the boy."

Marth wanted to stab this sick man for harming his lover this way, but he worried that if he did so, the guards would kill Roy.

He had a decision: the Emblem or his lover.

Roy's begging didn't help his decision at all. "Marth! Please don't give it to him! The Emblem's more important than me! If he gets it…"

_More important than him…_

"Shut your mouth, boy!" One of the guards yelled, kicking the hurt boy in the stomach.

That settled Marth's decision.

He then went to Gharnef and handed him the Emblem.

"All right. Here." Marth said, his eyes focused on Roy and the guards.

Roy watched in shock as his rescuer gave the Emblem to Gharnef. He wanted to beg to him to not do it, to convince him that he's not that important, but it was too late.

Gharnef had a hold of the Emblem, and he grinned madly.

"Good, good..." He said, staring at the Fire Emblem.

Marth's patience started to grow thin, and he held on to the hilt of his sword. "Now. LET HIM GO."

Gharnef stared down at Marth and grinned. "I'm sorry. I can't."

Marth's eyes were wide. He realized that he was tricked. "You said you'll let him go!" He growled, now pulling out his sword.

"Heh, pretty boy, you know I won't let a hostage go so easily."

Marth's anger was at its peak, and he lunged at Gharnef.

The guards let Roy go and they ran to assist Gharnef. Roy fell to the ground, and he quickly sat up, watching the fight happen.

It was a difficult fight, but Marth managed to kill the guards, with only Gharnef standing. Gharnef was on the ground, still holding the Fire Emblem. Marth walked over to him, pointing his sword at him.

"Give me the Emblem, and I will let you live." He growled.

Gharnef looked up, and he grinned. "Heh, what a feisty one...all right." He threw the Emblem at Marth's feet. "But this isn't over princey…I'll get you and your little boyfriend…JUST YOU WAIT." Gharnef then used his dark magic to disappear.

Picking up the Emblem, Marth ran to Roy and cut his hands free. His anger faded and it was replaced with worry.

"Did they do anything to you…?" Marth asked, worried.

Roy shook his head. "I-I'm fine."

"But you're scratched up, and you're hurt! This is all my fault…I should've…I could've…"

Roy placed his hand on his face and stroked it gently. "This isn't your fault…but why did you choose me over the Emblem…?"

Marth stared down at Roy and he smiled. "Because you're more important than anything…" He held the boy in his arms, comforting him after how much Roy went through.

Roy still heard those words in his head. _More important than anything…_

He closed his eyes. "Thank you, Marth…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Gharnef gets his day later :P
> 
> No, I don't hate Roy. He's my favorite character of all time; I just love torturing my favorite characters.
> 
> Comment/review please :3


	14. 14. Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'm in a Marth x Roy mood XD
> 
> So I got this idea of someone abusing a character behind their loved ones' back from another fanfic of a totally different fandom. So this is it.
> 
> Bresal belongs to me. He's there for the plot.
> 
> Oh and warning, abuse, blood, and some language. If it's triggering, please use the back button.
> 
> Rating will go up to T from now on after this chapter.
> 
> ENJOY!

Roy wondered why Marth had given this man the knight class. Not only was this man rude and abusive to the other knights and servants, but he was targeting Roy mostly. Whenever he was alone, this man began to hurt him verbally and physically. After the beat down, he threatened him with death if he told anyone.

No one seemed to notice his abusive behavior besides Roy and the other knights who he abused…not even Marth, his best friend and his crush, didn't seemed to notice the abuse he was getting.

While Roy was walking down the hall to get dinner, he noticed Bresal, the man who was abusive, waiting on the side.

"Heh, look at that. Little ginger boy's getting somethin' to eat." Bresal mocked.

Roy sighed, trying to ignore him. However, the brunette man began to follow him, taunting him. "You do know that you can't ignore me, you little bitch. You'll get a nice beat down if you keep it up."

"Just leave me alone, Bresal." Roy snapped, "I don't have time for all of this."

When Roy turned around, he was suddenly grabbed by Bresal, and the bulky man threw him on the ground. He began to beat him down with punches and kicks on his whole body.

"Heh, look at you, you little bastard." Bresal grinned, "You can't even fight back!" He then backhanded him across the face.

"See ya at the dinner table, kid." Bresal taunted, walking off.

Roy sat there for a few minutes before getting up again and heading off to the diner.

 

After dinner, Marth realized something. Roy had been withdrawn, not even talking to anyone or the prince. He had been like this for a few days, so he decided to check on him.

While everyone was walking out of the diner, Marth went after Roy. "Roy?"

Roy nearly jumped and yelped, which made Marth get more worried. Roy turned to see Marth, and he sighed in relief.

"Oh…h-hello Marth…" Roy said, hesitating to speak.

"You seem a little…off." Marth said. "Are you all right?"

Roy felt his face turn red. "Y-yeah! I'm fine!"

Marth looked down at the boy and he realized the bruises and cuts on his body. He realized that something was definitely wrong.

"Roy…you have bruises and cuts on you…"

Roy flinched. He can't tell Marth what happened, or Bresal will have his head.

"I-it's nothing! I've been training a lot, a-and…"

"Roy." Marth demanded, "Who did this? Was someone hurting you?"

Roy felt his face turn even redder. "N-no! Why would you think that?! I-it was just training, that's all!"

Silence between the two.

"W-well…" Roy stuttered, "I-I have to go. S-see you tomorrow…" Roy turned and walked away from Marth.

Marth watched him, and he decided to investigate what was going on. He quietly followed the boy down the halls…

 

Roy walked down the dark halls, sighing. His pacing was faster, knowing that Bresal was waiting for him. He can't let this man hurt him again! He quietly but quickly paced down the halls…

But Bresal saw him. The man stepped in front of him, grinning.

"Where you think you're going, boy?" He growled.

Roy flinched. He never had been so scared his whole life…but fear struck him hard enough that he showed it to this abusive man.

"I-I was just going to bed, is all…" He tried to push him away, but Bresal grabbed his arm.

"You're not gettin' away like that, boy!" He then threw him on a wall, and he pulled out his sword. Roy's heart began to beat when he realized what was going to happen.

"N-NO! P-PLEASE!" Roy begged.

Bresal grinned at his victim's pleading, and he sliced off a piece of cloth from Roy's shirt and stuffed it in his mouth. "You be quiet!"

Roy tried to get the cloth out of his mouth, but Bresal pinned his arms down with his legs while sitting on his chest.

"Heh, pathetic." He growled. He then began to stab Roy, and the boy screamed, but his screams were rendered thanks to the stuff gag. Bresal stabbed him in the arms, in the stomach, and in the legs.

"Look at you, the duke of Pherae," Bresal said, his breath reaching the helpless boy's ears, "you're so pathetic and weak! You went through a big war, yet you couldn't fight against a mere knight in Altea! I wonder why that little princeling is so fond of you…"

Roy's eyes were wide when Bresal mentioned Marth. "You and him were so close…best friends…brothers even! You seem like a lost pup without him, and without him you're weak!"

_Stab._

"Pathetic!"

_Stab._

"USELESS!"

_Stab._

"I heard some rumors that you're in love with him…heh, I bet he won't even love you with you so weak against ME!"

Roy felt tears flowing down from his face, fear flooding his body more. Was this it? Was Roy going to die here by this insane and abusive man?

Bresal grinned evilly at the boy's fear and tears, and he raised his sword to stab him in the chest…until a sword was placed on his shoulder.

"Don't. Touch. **HIM.** " A voice growled behind him.

Bresal turned around and he began to back down. Marth held his sword in front of the man's face, anger filling up inside him upon seeing Roy being abused this way.

"S-Sire! I-I, uh…" Bresal tried to make an excuse for what was happening, but Marth didn't give him a chance as he grabbed him by the neck, choking him. The angry prince then pinned him to a wall.

"You are a BASTARD for harming Roy! I don't know what you have against him, but he did NOTHING wrong to you! I thought I made a good choice choosing you as my knight…but the way you treat my best friend…UNACCEPTABLE!"

Marth then placed his sword on Bresal's neck, and Bresal then trembled in fear.

"I'll give you a warning before I send you to the dungeon," Marth growled, "if you **EVER** treat Roy like this, **I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET BEING BORN BY SKEWERING YOU ALIVE AND SLITTING YOUR THROAT!** "

Marth's last words shocked both Roy and Bresal. Roy never saw Marth this angry and protective before.

Some of the other knights saw what was going on, and they approached the prince and the abusive knight. Marth threw Bresal to the ground.

"Take him to the dungeon. He'll be tried for what he was doing." Marth said, glaring down at Bresal.

The knights nodded at Marth's command and they bind Bresal's hands behind his back. They then dragged him away.

Marth sighed and he then glanced at Roy. The boy was shaken up and bleeding as he spat out the gag stuffed in his mouth. He then began to cough up blood.

Marth immediately ran to his side upon seeing this, kneeling down to him and checking his wounds.

"Are you all right?" He asked, concerned.

Roy didn't answer. He looked up at the prince's eyes, tears forming. "H-how did you…wh—"

"I followed you down the hall and witnessed what was going on." Marth said, tending the boy's wounds by ripping off some of his cloak and wrapping the wounds, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Roy looked down, ashamed. "H-he threatened to kill me if I tell anyone about it…"

That angered Marth more. This man THREATENED to kill him? How could he?!

"I'm so sorry I hadn't stopped it sooner…" Marth said, his voice filled with regret, "I should've known…"

Roy stared up at the prince, and he suddenly hugged him, sobbing on his shoulder. "H-he was saying th-that you d-don't…"

Marth held him back, knowing that he needed comfort after all of this. "I heard…it's going to be all right…I won't let anything like that happen again, because…"

Marth gulped, "Because I love you too…"

Roy's eyes were wide. Marth was in love with him? He never told the prince how he felt. They were best friends for many years, and Roy developed a crush on him. He was worried that he won't return the feelings if he confessed.

"B-but what Bresal said…"

"Don't listen to that bastard," Marth said, "I do love you, and nothing can change that."

Marth held the boy's face and their eyes met. "I will always be there for you. If something like that happened again, don't be afraid to tell me. I won't tolerate someone mistreating my love."

Roy wiped away his tears, and he smiled. They then kissed, their tongues invading each other's mouths, and enjoying every moment of it.

Their lips parted, but Roy began to cough up blood. Marth grew worried for him.

"Here, I'll bring you to Wrys." He said. He then held Roy bridal style in his arms and walked down the hall to the infirmary.

Roy held on to his prince, safe and protected from any abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, poor Roy! D: I think I traumatized him enough XD
> 
> Oh and requests/suggestions for a theme are still open ;)
> 
> Comment/review please! :D


	15. 15. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's another theme for the 100 Theme Challenge :D
> 
> ENJOY!

Today was Roy's birthday. The towns and villages were having uproar about it. The duke was showered with gifts and money for this special day.

Marth knew that this day was special. He wanted to give his best friend something special… but he doesn't know what. He can't let this special day go to waste, so he went off to the store to get a gift… a gift that Roy would love.

Looking at all of the items, the prince sighed. Jewelry… Roy has plenty of those in his castle… clothes… no… He thought. He was ready to give up until…

An item caught his eye.

There was a headband, covered in gold. The headband shined from the sunlight beating down at it, and it sparkled.

The prince found the right gift.

"Ah, so this golden headband is what you want?" The salesperson asked.

"Yes, sir." Marth answered.

"8000 gold, please."

Marth was taken aback by the price of the headband. However, he didn't care; he knew that Roy would love this gift.

After spending almost all of his gold on the headband, the prince hurried to Roy's castle.

 

The sun was beginning to go down. The sky was turning into an orange hue, making it beautiful. Roy loved going to the cliff to watch the sunset to get away from the commotion in his castle.

The boy sat on the ground, staring at the sunset. Sighing, he thought of his day.

_It was so hectic… everyone gave me presents… money… even though they were so thoughtful to do that, I'm… not happy about my birthday… it's always the same; everyone gathering at my castle, showering me with gifts…_

Roy shook his head. Then he had thoughts of Marth.

The two were close friends, spending time together. Marth would do anything for the boy, even though Roy insisted that he doesn't have to do anything. Every evening, the two usually sit together at this very cliff, watching the sunset together and they talked.

Come to think of it… where was he all day?

 

Marth was in a panic when he found out that Roy wasn't at his castle. However, he quickly calmed down when he realized that the sun was setting. He knew the right place to find him.

Wrapping the gift in a box, he quickly ran to find a cliff… a cliff that he and Roy usually hang out.

Eventually, he saw a figure sitting near a cliff, staring at the sunset. He recognized Roy immediately.

"There you are." Marth said. Roy was startled, and he turned, only to see Marth. The boy sighed with relief.

"Oh… hello Marth." Roy greeted, smiling.

Marth felt his heart melt. His smile was so cute...

"I… I have something for you." Marth said, offering the boy a wrapped box.

Roy stared down at it, and he slowly took it. Opening it, his eyes widened upon seeing the golden headband. It glowed beautifully from the sun's fading rays.

"Marth… that…" Roy couldn't find words for this wonderful gift. How did he find it? It must've been expensive…

"I found it at the store. I… I figured you'll like it." Marth smiled shyly.

Roy smiled widely and he quickly hugged the prince. "Marth… that was kind of you… thank you."

Marth was taken aback by the sudden hug, but he held the boy back, glad that he loved the gift.

Roy lets him go and he then spoke. "I love the gift… but there's also another gift that I love the most."

"Hm?" Marth asked, curious. What other gift did he love the most…?

Suddenly, Roy's lips met Marth's. Marth was shocked that the boy kissed him, but he accepted it, closing his eyes. It was wonderful…

Their lips parted. "The best gift… is you with me on my birthday."

Marth smiled and he held the boy close. "I love you Roy…"

"I love you too, Marth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, lame and short, I know, but I have a hard time thinking of some words to make it longer XD
> 
> Requests for a theme are still open!
> 
> Comment/review please :D


	16. 16. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!
> 
> Uh… oops. Sorry. XD
> 
> Anyway, another theme! This time, the dynamic duo are young children yet again!
> 
> ENJOY!

Nine-year-old Marth ran around his castle, playing. Today was another day, and his best friend, seven-year-old Roy, was coming over to play again. While he was running around, he looked in his castle to see his father and mother close to each other… a LITTLE too close.

"You know how much I love you, right?" His father asked his mother.

"Of course… I'm sure that we'll spend the rest of our lives together…" She said.

The two then… kissed.

Marth watched as they kissed passionately, confused. Why do they do that?

When his parents stopped kissing, they turned to see Marth standing by the doorway. The two blushed.

"Oh! Marth!" His mother said.

"U-uh… what was that that you two did?" The young boy asked.

"Oh! Well…" She turned to her husband, and he nodded. She went to the young boy and picked him up.

"That is called a kiss, son."

"A kiss?"

"Yes. It shows how much two people love each other."

_Love… each other?_

Marth thought this over. "Do you think I'll kiss someone one day?"

"Of course, son," She said, smiling, "one day you will…"

 

When Roy and his father came over, Marth was still wondering about who he will kiss one day… he wanted to know what the kiss felt like with someone, so he decided to ask his best friend.

While the two played, Marth asked, "Roy… can I ask you something?"

Roy looked at his best friend. "Of course! What's wrong?"

"I…" He blushed. Over the months since they first met, he grew to… 'like like' him, as he thought. However, he didn't know if he felt the same way…

"D-do you know… what a kiss felt like?" He asked.

Roy stared at him. "No… I was wondering that too."

"Really?"

"Mhm. My daddy said that he once kissed mommy. He said that it was very nice."

"I… see…" Marth looked down. "I… I wanted to know what a kiss felt like, an-and—"

He looked up, and Roy was up in his face.

Suddenly, Roy kissed him. Marth was shocked when his best friend did this, but he accepted the kiss.

Their lips parted, and Roy smiled. "Do you like it?"

Marth blushed like mad, and he was stuttering. "U-u-uh… yeah! It's… very nice."

Roy smiled. "I'm glad. I love it!"

"M-me too… Roy… do you—"

"Yup."

Marth smiled huge, and he embraced the younger boy.

"I love you, Roy."

"Me too, Marth."


	17. 17. Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bored… so I decided to write another theme for the 100 theme challenge!
> 
> This theme is based off of a picture by Darkie4Eva on deviantART, which is called Paperwork. So cute :)
> 
> ENJOY!

Months after the second war, Marth had been busy with so much paperwork. He worked all day and all night, not even getting a wink of sleep. Many of his knights were worried about his health… Roy especially.

When it was dinnertime, Marth wasn't there. Roy was told to go get him, so Roy went.

He found the door where Marth was, and he knocked. "Marth?"

Marth called, "I'm a bit busy at the moment. I'll get out later."

Roy shook his head and opened the door, seeing Marth working on the paperwork again.

"Marth," Roy said, "you have been working on that for days now. We're worried about how hard you're working. I think it's time you should rest."

Marth shook his head. "I have to do this so I can take care of my kingdom, Roy," He turned to face the red-head. Roy noticed the black bags under his eyes, and his eyes were blood red from lack of sleep.

"Look at you! You have bags under your eyes and your eyes are red!" Roy said, "It's time you need to rest."

"I can't, Roy." Marth said, turning back to his paperwork, "I have to keep doing this."

Roy sighed. "All right… but promise me; after you're done, you get some sleep."

Marth nodded. "I promise."

 

Roy returned to the diner, and Jagen asked, "Is Sir Marth coming?"

Roy shook his head. "He has to work. He refused to come here."

"That is worrying…" Jagen said, "You should tell him to get something to eat. We're very worried about him."

"If only that was easy…"

"I know, Sir Roy, but he needs the energy and rest to keep going. I'm sure if you're persistent, he'll listen."

Roy thought this over, and he nodded. "All right. I'll go back."

 

Marth signed another paper as he yawned. Trying to resist from falling asleep, he thought, Maybe Roy is right… I need my rest… After a few more minutes, he said to himself, "I'll just rest my eyes for a few minutes…"

He closed his eyes, and he fell asleep without noticing.

 

Roy returned to the door where Marth was, and he knocked.

"Marth? It's me again. I need to talk to you."

No response.

Roy knocked again.

"Marth?"

He decided to come in to see what was wrong.

Roy opened the door to see Marth fast asleep with his head on the table, his head on the paperwork he was working on and with the feather in his hand. The poor prince had been working so hard every night, and Roy knew that he needed some rest.

 _I told him not to work so hard…_ Roy sighed mentally.

Before he walked out of the room, he saw Marth shivering. Realizing that he was cold, the red-headed duke took off his cape and wrapped it around Marth's shoulders. He smiled when the blue-haired prince snuggled in his cape.`

"Rest well, my prince." Roy whispered, kissing his head. He then walked out, letting Marth sleep.

He never noticed Marth smiling when he kissed him, indicating that he was aware of his presence.


	18. 18. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the 100 Theme Challenge story is going to be a year old on the 26th of this month, why not write something about it? XD
> 
> BTW, this is written on Google docs! Besides the Pokemon X and Y Adventures story (with icypika's help of course), I decided to write my stories here from now on. Very handy too :)
> 
> ENJOY!

"Marth."

Marth heard a voice. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see his best friend smiling at him.

"Good morning, Roy." He greeted, smiling.

Getting up from his bed, Roy grabbed his hand.

"Hm?" Marth asked, staring at him, "Is something wrong, Roy?"

"Today's a special day, Marth." Roy smiled, "Do you know what day it is?"

"Um…" Marth thought this over.

"Your birthday!" Roy smiled.

Marth now remembered. "Oh! Well…" The two laughed.

"Well, come with me," Roy said, "I got something for you."

The two went in the diner, and waiting for them was a big breakfast of Marth's favorite food; oatmeal with eggs and orange juice.

"Roy, that's…" Marth couldn't believe it. Did Roy cooked this by himself?

"I made it all for you, my prince." Roy smiled.

Marth stared at him and he embraced the boy. "Thank you, Roy. That was so sweet of you to do this for me."

"It is your birthday after all." Roy said.

The two sat and ate breakfast together. They talked about trivial things; the weather, their training, and their duties for today.

When Marth spoke of his duties, Roy interrupted, "I took care of that."

Marth stared at him in shock. "Really? Paperwork and all?"

Roy nodded. "Of course. You need a day off after all."

"Thank you, Roy."

After they ate their breakfast, Roy brought him in a large, beautiful meadow. Flowers covered the grassy ground, and the sky was beautiful.

"Roy… this is beautiful…" Marth said, sitting near the cliff of the meadow.

"It is, is it not?" Roy smiled. He picked a blue flower and he gave it to Marth. "For you, my prince."

Marth smiled and took it. "Thank you, Roy. This is a good day for me thanks to you." He said, smelling the lovely flower.

"Marth… I know this is strange, but…" Roy blushed.

Marth stared down at the boy. "Is something wrong, Roy?"

"W-we've been friends for many years now, a-and…" Roy's face was even redder than his hair.

He shook his head and he got up. "I-I have something for you… but you have to get up first."

Marth agreed and he got up.

Roy pulled out a small box from his pocket…

And he kneeled down and opened it. A small, golden ring with a diamond embedded in it was shining from the rays of the sun. Marth stared at the ring, shocked.

"Roy… are you...?"

"Yes Marth… I-I'm in love with you. Over the years, I-I fell in love with you. I-I don't know if you'll accept this, but…"

Marth smiled. "Roy… I'm in love with you too."

Roy looked up at him. "Really?"

"Mhm. I felt the same way… I will be glad to spend the rest of my life with you…"

Taking the ring, he wore it on his left hand.

Roy got up, and the two kissed passionately. The wind blew as the two continued to kiss. It was something that Marth will remember… on his own birthday.

Their lips parted, and Marth hugged him.

"I love you, Roy. Thank you for the wonderful birthday gift."

"I love you too, Marth. Happy birthday."

The two continued to hug as the birds chirped and the wind continued to blow.


	19. 19. Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Marth x Roy 100 Theme Challenge! I had this idea for a long time, and I wanted to write it.
> 
> Thanks to some friends, I chose which drinks would be used to make this story realistic enough.
> 
> Also, WARNING! (Unintentional) underage drinking here!
> 
> ENJOY!

It had been a long day for the army. Going through some skirmishes, walking in the rain… it was a blessing for all of them when they found a tavern nearby. The army was welcomed there and they were allowed to sleep there tonight.

That night, the army was resting, ordering drinks and food, talking, and laughing. At the small bar, Roy ordered barley water with lemon, one of his favorite beverages. Giving some gold to the bartender, he waited for his order to come in.

While waiting, he overheard another man order a drink: mead. The boy sighed. _These people have no shame being drunk…_ He thought.

His order finally came, and he took a sip. As soon as the taste hit his mouth, he realized that it was… strange. _Strange…_ He thought. He stared at his drink, and then he shrugged. _It's probably bad… but I don't want to waste it…_ He took another sip.

 

Marth sat on his bed, sighing. Ever since the war started, he grew fond of a certain red-head. Of course, they were best friends for so many years, but he was crushing on him. Every day, he thought of wanting to tell him how he felt… but he was always worried that he might not return the feelings.

He lay down on the bed, thinking about the boy he fell in love with. _What am I supposed to tell him?_ He thought, _I have to… for all I know, he could be gone tomorrow…_

"Uh… sire?" Marth was snapped out of his thoughts when he turned to see Malledus.

"Is something wrong, Malledus?"

"Something is wrong with Sir Roy. He has been… acting strange."

"Strange?"

Marth went down to the bar, and he noticed Roy… stumbling around.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, Sire…" Malledus said, "But you need to talk to him. His speech is slurring and…"

"I'll go talk to him now."

When Roy went to the couch, Marth went after him.

"Roy?" Marth asked. What Roy said next got him.

"Oooh, it's my best buddy, Martha!"

Marth stared at him. "Marth, Roy. Are… are you OK?"

Roy just laughed. "I'm just fine and dandy! J-j-just been feeling great and all…"

"Roy, there's definitely wrong with you." Marth said.

That was when Marth heard one of the customers complaining.

"This isn't my mead!" The man said, "What the hell is this crap?!"

That was when he realized; Roy was given mead by accident.

With anger filling inside him, he went to the bartender.

"You mixed up the two drinks?!"

The bartender blushed, "U-uh… I wasn't trying to! It was an honest mistake!"

Roy stumbled to Marth, and he nearly fell. Marth quickly caught him.

"Y-you do know how m-much I-I…"

"Roy, you need your rest. Tomorrow, we're leaving."

"W-wait! I LOVE YOU!"

Everyone in the tavern gasped in shock. Marth blushed madly when Roy said this out loud.

"W-what?"

"I-I love you!" Roy laughed, "I-I always loved you! You're so-so…"

Suddenly, Roy vomited on the floor, and he was knocked out cold.

"…Roy?" Marth asked, trying to shake him awake.

 

Roy woke up with a headache and a dry mouth. Looking around, he saw Marth sleeping on another bed.

"Wh-what happened?" Roy said out loud, feeling the bitter taste of vomit in his mouth.

"Oh! You're awake!" Roy turned to see Malledus.

"Oh! Sir Malledus! What happened?"

"You were drunk last night."

Roy stared at him. "Drunk?"

"Yes. And…" Malledus tried not to laugh, "You admitted your feelings to Marth. You said you loved him."

Roy stared at him, shocked. "Wh-what?!" He blushed madly.

"Yes, you did do something like that. Everyone was joking about it. Sire, though…"

Malledus turned to Marth, "He… seems to be happy."

"Wh-when did I say something like that?! I don't remember anything!"

"Last night."

"But wasn't I drunk?!"

"Yes."

"Th-then I didn't mean it!"

"Suuure you did, Roy." Roy turned to see Lilina, giggling.

"I-I swear! I-I—"

The crew laughed. Marth, despite being asleep, was smiling, glad that he returned his feelings for him.


	20. Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another theme!
> 
> ENJOY!

Marth sighed as he walked away from the camp he and the army were in. As he walked through the forest, he started to think of a certain red-head. Over the years, the two were very close friends, and recently Marth had developed a crush on Roy. He squashed them down hard, however, afraid that Roy might not return the feelings…

The forest was vast; trees were everywhere, birds were chirping, bugs were chewing on the leaves… the wind blew on Marth's face, and the trees danced as the wind blew on them. He looked around, and he noticed how deserted the forest was; no life around. It was a peaceful walk… so far.

As he walked, he didn't notice someone behind him. His senses heightened, he turned, only to see Roy, flinching, as if he was ready to dodge an attack.

"Roy? What are you doing?" Marth asked.

Roy blushed, but he tried his hardest not to let Marth see it. "I-I saw you leave the camp. I just wanted to check up on you, that's all."

Marth blushed. Roy was checking on him…?

"Well…" Marth smiled, "I'm glad that you make sure that I'm fine."

Roy just smiled.

"Um…" Marth wanted to say something… but he doesn't know what to say. He stared at the red-head boy.

 _My Gods…_ He thought. That beautiful, spiky red hair… his smile…

"Marth?"

Marth was snapped out of his thinking. "Oh! Sorry, Roy. I was thinking about… something—"

His senses suddenly heightened, and he froze, his hand never left the hilt of his sword in his sheath.

Someone was watching them.

"Marth?" Roy asked, "Is something the mat—"

"ROY! GET DOWN!"

Before he knew it, Roy was shoved out of the way by Marth. When he fell to the ground, he heard a cry of pain.

Roy flinched. Marth.

He looked up to see Marth holding his shoulder. An arrow pierced his shoulder, blood trickling down.

"Marth?!" Roy cried in shock.

"Roy, run!" Marth cried. Suddenly, multiple men came out of the bushes and trees, their weapons out.

It was an ambush.

Roy froze, realizing the situation they're in. He didn't bring his sword with him.

Marth quickly got up, pulling out his sword, despite the pain that occurred when he did so. "Roy, run. I'll be all right."

Roy stared at him in shock. "Marth, you're hurt! You'll end up getting killed!"

Suddenly, one of the men strike, and Marth cuts him down with one swing of his sword. Roy flinched when the man's screams hit his ears.

The men began to attack, their weapons raised. Marth stood his ground despite the injury he got.

As Marth cut down the men one by one, Roy tried to stay away from the fray. He felt awful for Marth doing this as he stood there, doing nothing to help him. The screams of more dying men hit his ears once more, and pools of blood was on the forest floor.

The last man, presumably the leader, was left standing. "Heh…" He said, grinning, "You're tough fer a princeling like you…"

Marth growled, his sword raised. He then lunged at him, but the leader dodged and, with a swift attack, stabbed him in the back. Marth's yells of pain broke Roy's heart.

Marth fell to the ground, trying to get up. Blood was seeping from his back, and he began to lose his strength.

He was poisoned. The leader used a Poison weapon.

As he tried to get up, the man placed his foot on his back. "Heh, not so tough, are you?"

"Shut… up…" Marth growled bitterly.

"I heard how great of a fighter you were, but instead, all I see is a weakling… or were you holding back for that boy there?"

Marth froze. Roy. He's about to go after Roy.

Roy froze, backing away and ready to run.

"Heh, with you on the ground, I should kill him first!"

Marth gasped. "Don't you… DARE…"

Roy knew he had to do something. As the man boasted his soon-to-be victory, Roy quickly pushed him off of Marth. The men cried out as he was pushed, hitting the ground.

"Marth, now!" Roy cried. Marth, with every last bit of his strength, he got up and stabbed the man in the back. The man screamed in pain, then he sputtered and gagged before he too was killed.

Marth gasped for breath, and he then fell to the ground. Roy was scared out of his wits when this happened.

"Marth?!" He cried, helping him up. Marth, however, cried out in pain.

"I-I'm all right, Roy…" He said, trying to hold in another yelp of pain. He looked down at the boy, checking for any wounds he sustained. "Are you hurt?"

Roy shook his head. "I'm fine… but you're hurt just to protect me…"

"Roy, don't feel guilty about this…" Marth looked up at his best friend, "You're safe and unhurt, and that's what matters…"

Roy then realized; he had something that could heal him. Grabbing his satchel, he pulled out a Vulnerary and said, "Here… you need to heal up a bit."

Dripping the Vulnerary on Marth's wound, the prince gasped in pain. The injury began to heal up a bit… but Marth was still poisoned.

"Here…" Roy placed Marth on his back. Marth held onto his neck as Roy grabbed his legs.

"Roy… thank you." Marth said, smiling.

"You protected me, Marth," Roy said, "so I need to return the favor."

"I didn't just protect you, Roy; you also protected me."

Roy smiled as he walked out of the forest.

That day… the two grew closer, and they promised to protect each other.


	21. 21. Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another theme by me!
> 
> Oh, and thanks to a beta reader, I improved a bit on this chapter. That's why the style is TOTALLY different XD
> 
> ENJOY!

Marth jolted awake, cold sweat clinging to his face. His heart was beating like a war drum, and disorientated terror hit him. However, when consciousness intruded, he realized … it was just another nightmare… a nightmare where, in the middle of an ambush, he lost Roy. The nightmare gave him no ease, waking him up every night, screaming.

Looking around, he noticed the bookshelves and the dirt floor. He heard crickets from outside, and the smell of pine trees hit him. His tent. Not ambushed … not fighting. Safe.

_Thank Gods…_

He laid down, trying to get back to sleep. He twisted and turned, trying to fall asleep. His eyes refused to let him sleep, and his heart continued to pound as it had during the battle in his dream. He watched as one of his enemies stabbed Roy. His blood ran cold, a shiver like the hand of death running down his spine, the boy's screams and cries tearing into him. He saw and smelled blood that seeped from the boy's body as he laid there, lifeless.

Sighing, he decided to get some fresh air. He got up from his bed and walked out of his tent, trying to keep his mind off of the dream.

When he walked out, he noticed Roy standing at the training grounds.

"Roy?" Marth asked. What was he doing up?

Roy jumped, and spun around, a comical expression of shock flashing across his cute features. Marth heard Roy sighing. He guessed that it was just a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Marth," he greeted. "What are you doing up?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," Marth said.

"Well …" The red haired boy sighed. "I had a nightmare … where I lost you."

Marth stared at him. He was having nightmares as well?

"Me too." Marth responded.

Roy looked up at him. "Really?"

Marth nodded. "I have nightmares where I lose you as well."

Roy stared at him. "I … see."

The two sat down near the training grounds, saying nothing for a few minutes.

The prince started to think … he wished he could tell Roy his feelings. He squashed them down hard, however, he was not sure if Roy shared the same feelings. His palms broke into a sweat, wanting to take the other boy's hands. His breath caught in his throat, as if someone was choking him. His heart hammered in his chest. He _needed_ to tell him.

"Roy?"

Roy's attention turned to Marth. Marth stared at him, his breath still caught in his throat as he tried to say something.

"Do you think… do you think it's strange for a male to love another male?"

Roy stared at him. "Uh… I don't think so… why did you ask?"

 _This is it, Marth…_ Marth thought. _Tell him your feelings!_

Marth's breath caught. "I … you …"

Then, Marth felt warmth on his face. The golden colors and light from the sky shone on the two. Marth looked up to see the sun rising. It was beautiful; its golden rays and its lights shone around the sun. The light amazed him … it reminded him how much he loved Roy. He was so cute … he loved his wonderful, blue eyes, his spiky red hair ... He turned to see Roy, also staring at the sunrise.

"Marth … isn't this beautiful?" Roy asked.

Marth nodded. "Yes it is, Roy."

Marth's heart began to pound. His palms sweat, and he felt light headed, his skin alive and tingly. He has to muster up the courage to tell him. "Roy … this sunrise reminds me … it reminds me of how much I … I …"

He inhaled. "I love you."

Roy stared at him in shock. "Wh-what?"

"Roy … I know this sounds strange, but … I love you, more than anything. I-I don't know if you will return the feelings, b-but …"

"Marth …" Roy whispered, sliding closer to the prince. "I … I love you too."

Marth stared at him. "Roy …"

The prince saw Roy's face turned up toward his. The tip of his nose was soft and warm as it brushed his own nose. Then, to his surprise, Roy's lips met his. He felt his hot breath on his own lips. Marth blushed, his thoughts flying everywhere in his head. His stomach filled with butterflies. He felt like his heart was about to explode. It was passionate … and beautiful … just like the sunrise …

When their lips parted, Marth smiled at him. "That was lovely, Roy."

Roy just smiled as Marth snuggled with him. He placed his head on Roy's lap and fell asleep.

Roy's fingers trailed through Marth's blue hair-gentle, slow caresses that eased him into sleep, a blissful smile on his lips.

"Good morning, my prince." Roy's whispers reached his ear. The sunrise's rays not only warmed his face, but his heart as well.


	22. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another theme by me!
> 
> This takes place after "Bait", so if you have no idea what happened, please look at that story first. Thank you :)
> 
> ENJOY!

** 22\. Comfort **

Marth lowered himself to sit near the edge of the cliff, the endless sky of rolling clouds, and the restless sea before him both beautiful and serene. He stretched out his arms and inhaled a long breath of the green fresh grass and salt air, and for a moment, he felt as if he could fly.

He lowered his arms, the moment broken as he remembered that he'd come to that place of beauty seeking refuge, the land's king kind enough to allow him to stay as long as he needed. The two years since he'd foiled Roy's abductors had taken their toll. Kingdom reduced to ruins, father gone, sister missing ... could he still consider himself a prince at all?

He remembered the screams from the castle as Gra's men stabbed his guards. At only fifteen, he knew that his guards would give up their lives for him … but seeing them killed in front of him had torn him up. When he went to check on his sister, Gra's men attacked him, and he had no choice but to kill them. Stabbing, stabbing, killing, killing … blood splattered on the castle walls, and he nearly vomited, his innocent heart forever scarred.

When he finally reached his elder sister, his heart slowed and his sweat cooled on his skin. He embraced her, finally taking a deep breath. However, she pushed him to the the door, telling him to run. He refused, not wanting to lose his beloved sister, but she insisted. With tears in his eyes and a final farewell, he fled. Her sad eyes as he left her alone in the castle haunted him.

After reuniting with his platoon, he received a note. To his horror, Gra had kidnapped his best friend, Roy of Pherae, as a way to lure him into an ambush.

He finally broke.

His hand held the note tightly, nearly crumbling it. He clenched his jaw, teeth grinding as rage overwhelms him. Gra's men had gone too far. With that, he set off to rescue him.

When he found Roy in an abandoned fort, seeing his best friend in bonds had given him the courage and strength he'd needed to defeat Gra and rescue Roy.

A knight from Talys had guided Marth and his platoon to a ship. As the ship sailed, he watched from the docks. His body shook with grief as he fought to hold his tears back. The injuries he sustained from previous fights burned and ached, but that pain seemed small compared to watching his kingdom-his home, fade into the fog behind him.

The memories continued to repeat in his head, haunting him.

He shook his head as he struggled to forget these painful memories, but it was no use.

The last words his elder sister said to him echoed in his head:

_"I love you, Marth. Be safe."_

He broke down crying, holding his face with his hands. Tears stained his face, and his body shook as the memories taunted him.

_Elice, I'm sorry. Please … forgive me._

"Marth?"

Marth jumped. Fighting back his tears, he turned to the source of the voice. Roy stood there, his brow furrowed and his eyes filled with concern.

"Oh … Roy. Hello." He mumbled, attempting to sound fine. His body shook a bit as he attempted to stop another tear from running down.

No matter how hard he tried to keep his sadness hidden, he failed to do so.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting beside the prince. His eyes stayed focused on him.

Marth wiped his tear stained face with the back of his hand. "I-it's nothing, Roy."

"You were crying."

Marth froze, his face blushing. Roy saw him fight before. Marth had saved his life, proving that he was strong enough to handle anything by himself. The prince couldn't't let him see how weak he was!

"I-it was just-" He attempted to make an excuse, but Roy interrupted.

"Marth, please don't lie to me," Roy said, placing his hands on both of Marth's shoulders and giving them a squeeze. "I'm your best friend. I'm here to help you."

Marth looked down, his face still red from embarrassment and from crying as he began to speak, "Roy … I'm sorry that I almost got you killed two years ago."

Roy stared at him, his nose scrunched up and his brows knitted close together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Remember when you were kidnapped?" Marth looked up at the sky, tears filling his eyes once again as his memories resurfaced. "It was my fault that you almost died back there."

"Marth," Roy shook his head. "This isn't your fault. It was mine. I should've been captured in the first place."

"Roy …" The memories taunted him with his failures. It taunted him more, and he felt a tightening in his gut.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He suddenly held Roy close, sobbing on his shoulder. He gripped his tunic tightly as he sobbed, as if he'd lose him again. His tears stained the boy's shoulder.

"Roy! I-I-I wish I could've stopped what happened! I shouldn't left my sister behind! I wish-I wish …"

Roy held him close, shushing him gently. He placed his hand on his back and rubbed it, trying to ease his sobs. He closed his eyes as he whispered, "Shhh, it's okay. None of that was your fault. It was those bastards who took away your sister, your father, and your kingdom."

Marth continued to sob on his shoulder for what seemed like hours to him.

Marth held his friend tight, the warrior's slight, muscular frame angular against him, his shoulder bone both sharp and comforting beneath his cheek. He inhaled a long breath, his eyes drifting closed at the heady, earthy smell of crushed vine needles and sweat that felt as familiar to him as his own scent. He finally found comfort, and that was Roy, his best friend for so many years.

Marth released him. "Thank you, Roy. I really needed the comfort."

Roy smiled. "I'm glad to help you, Marth."

The two stared at the vast ocean as Marth placed his head on Roy's shoulder, their bond growing stronger that day.


	23. Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see fans! I am SO sorry for not writing this for so long! D: Real life hit me HARD this year; deaths in the family, college... but I'll be writing more of Marth x Roy now that I have my muse back :)
> 
> ENJOY!

** 23\. Thunder **

Nine-year-old Marth watched the rain at the window with his best friend, seven-year-old Roy. Although the rain was quite relaxing to the young prince… the thunder was a different story. He shook slightly when lightning flashed, and as soon as the thunder roared, he squeaked and hid underneath the covers.

Roy, on the other hand, watched the rain and thunder, mesmerized. His eyes grew wide with joy as the lightning flashed, and the thunder booming.

When he heard the squeak from Marth, though, he turned to him. "Marth? What's the matter?" He asked, tilting his head.

Marth shook slightly, scared. "Th-the thunder… it's scary…" He mumbled, whimpering.

"But the lightning's so pretty. And the thunder won't hurt us as long as we stay inside." Roy reasoned, hoping that Marth would watch the rain and thunder with him again.

"B-b-but…" Marth slowly uncovered himself from the blanket, but when thunder boomed again, he yelped and hid under it again. "It's gonna get me…"

Roy shook his head, frowning. "No it won't. I'll protect you from it." He grabbed his toy sword, raising it in the air, a smile on his face.

Marth slowly looked up, slightly comforted. "Y-you'll really protect me?" He asked.

"Of course!" Roy nodded as he put the toy sword down. "No thunder will take my best friend from me!" He raised his fist proudly, a bright smile on his face.

Marth smiled brightly, now comforted, and he hugged the younger boy. "Thanks, Roy. You're the best friend a prince could ever ask for!"

Roy chuckled, hugging him back. "Friends have to watch out for friends, right?"

Marth nodded. "Yes."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seventeen-year-old Marth let out a battle cry as he lunged at the Mage, stabbing him. The Mage screamed, and he fell to the ground, bleeding.

It was an ambush by an army of Mages, and Marth and his army were fending them off from their camp. The thunder and fire flew around, hitting a few of his comrades.

Marth didn't show it with his body nor his face, but he was actually frightened: those thunder attacks… they would kill someone if they hit.

When he killed a Sage, he heard a cry.

Marth froze. Roy.

Roy was staggering slightly, his left arm charred black. He was hit by a Fire tome. He looked up to see the Mage who attacked him grab a Thunder tome. He chanted a spell, and the Thunder was about to hit him…

"ROY! MOVE!"

Before Roy could react, he was pushed out of the way by Marth, staggering, but he stayed on his feet as he watched.

Marth placed his sword in front of him, and he blocked the Thunder attack. His heart was beating, and his breath held. He could have died if he wasn't fast enough by the Thunder… but Roy was safe, and so was he.

With a roar, he lunged forward at the Mage and stabbed him to death.

When all was said and done, he rushed to Roy's side.

"Th-thanks…" Roy whispered, holding his charred arm.

"Roy! Are you all right? Did I hurt you pushing you out of the way? Do you need anything?" Marth threw questions Roy's way, but it was funny and cute to Roy.

Roy chuckled, "I-I'm all right. Thanks for saving me back there."

Marth sighed, relieved that Roy was safe. "Like what you said years ago; friends have to watch out for friends, right?" He smiled.

Roy smiled fondly, remembering the quote years back to that day. "Of course…" He raised his sword skyward, like he did when he was a child.

Marth smiled at Roy, chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed! Also, requests for a theme are still open! But like I said, it has to stay in the medieval times.
> 
> Hope you like it friends!
> 
> Beta reader: Zulera301

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that's it for now! The list for this 100 Theme Challenge is yet to be finished, so if there are any suggestions you would like to give, please let me know (for the theme you suggest to be accepted, it has to fit with the setting. These themes usually set around the medieval times, so no guns, airplanes, technology like cell phones and computers, etc. Otherwise, your idea will be rejected)
> 
> Comment/review please :3


End file.
